


Don't Stop Smiling

by cheeseballHutchins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Idk what to tag this with, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseballHutchins/pseuds/cheeseballHutchins
Summary: There's this boy at school.He's never present for a full week.Sometimes he will be gone for a week.If only you knew why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its like almost one am so this is probably crap but thats okay

Your name is Dave Strider and you think you love him.

Who?

There's this boy at school. He's never present for a full week. Sometimes he will be gone for a week. If only you knew why.

What you do know is his name is John Egbert.

When John is at school he's very quiet on his own. He only talks if the teacher calls on him or if he chooses to talk to you. He only talks to you. 

And when he does he's always smiling. He's always happy.

He loves to laugh.  
At a joke or at your shades.  
Either way you love his laugh.  
His _smile_

To be honest with yourself, you aren't the happiest person. You come from a single "Bro" who neglects you. You think he's mental. You never had much human interaction, not even at school, until this John Egbert made his way into your life. At some point you two exchanged phone numbers and started texting nonestop about whatever nonsense you think about but somehow...

He's the only person who has been able to make you smile. 

~~~

During this past month, John has only been present for five days, counting today. 

You two are currently at lunch, together and alone like usual. You realized you have never asked him why he's always absent.

Do you even care?

Too late, you've already asked.

"Oh, um..." John's smile fades and he looks down at his sandwich. 

"Oh shit man, sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to!" You panic.

"No, no, it's okay.." John looks up at you with his big blue eyes. They're not a sad blue though. His eyes are always bright and alive. How you adore this kid. 

You notice you're staring.

~~~

John hasn't been at school for two weeks now. This is the longest he's been absent. 

The last time to talked it was that awkward lunch two weeks ago. He left shortly after lunch that day and you have no idea what happened.

He hasn't answered your texts.

You sit in front of the school, waiting for Bro. 

Normally John would be here with you but noooo. 

Oh fuck, you're really scared for him.

You try not to think about John and put on your headphones. Cancer by My Chemical Romance plays. 

Your phone vibrates right when you stuff it back into your pocket. You take it out and read the displayed notification.

A text.  
From John.

You unlock your phone.

It's not from John.  
It's from his _dad._

**Hello David. This is John's father.**  
**John has told me a lot about you. He really cares about you.  
**Anyway, I live not too far away from school. I suggest that if you can, you should come here whenever you can.****

An address is typed below.

You don't think Bro'll be here anytime soon so you jump up from the bench and begin your way to John's house.

You start running without knowing it. Well, running the best you can with your backpack and headphones on. 

Once you arrive to their small, simple house you knock on the door. A man dressed in white with a fedora and a pipe answered it instantly. 

"Hello, David. Please, come in." He says in a serious tone.

You follow him inside. He leads you to a sofa where you put your bag down and sit, not able to get comfy. You're too scared.

Mr. Egbert takes a chair and sits in front of you in a very fatherly way.

"Wh-what did you wanna talk about Mr. E?" you ask, trying to sound calm. "Where's John?"

He takes a deep breath and begins. "You meant a lot to John, as he did to you I would assume. You made him very happy." Mr. Egbert sighs and gives you a folded paper he had been holding. "John wanted me to give this to you."

You hesitantly unfold it and read the semi-messy blue handwriting.

As you read it, tears fall from behind your shades.  
Mr. Egbert puts his hand on your shoulder.

You smile sadly to yourself.

~~~

_dear dave,_  
_if you are reading this my life has ended._  
_i know you have many questions. i will leave it at i was sick. i had been for my entire life. i knew i didn't have long._  
you though, you have your entire life ahead of you. you have so much time to do whatever you want.  
_so please, for me, don't stop smiling_  
_you're very pretty when you do.  
_love, johnathan egbert._ _

_i love you, dave. you were my happiness._


End file.
